


Collective Commissions!

by Snickers_Doodle



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bodily Fluids, F/F, F/M, Gen, Holoforms (Transformers), Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickers_Doodle/pseuds/Snickers_Doodle
Summary: Just a little place to keep all the commissions I've done for others!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The commission was; Reader insert in which Rung, Whirl, Megatron, Swerve, and Ultra Magnus have a wet dream about the human on the Lost Light and their reactions to having the dream.

**Rung**  
A servo runs up the soft flesh of your thigh as his massdisplaced form hovers above you, careful to watch your body language and reactions. Your breath is hard, coming out in pants and huffs, head leaning back against the wall behind you as you keep yourself up with your elbows to watch what he does, watch his optics with your deep eyes. At least, you do when you're not too caught up in all the soft touches and gentle words.

 

He smiles softly as he slowly leans down to press open mouthed kisses along your flesh, moving from your knee and slowly down, closer and closer to what you both truly want. However, he completely skips over your most sensitive area and goes from your inner thigh to your stomach, sliding his glossa from just about your pelvis up to your belly button. He nips gently and smirks as you gasp and jerk just a bit at the sensation. You whine as he moves his lips further up along your skin, nipping softly occasionally. He loved the sounds you made, the gasps, and the whimpers, the soft pants, he was getting desperate to hear more.

 

Finally, one servo came to tenderly caress your breast, thumb digit gently running against your nipple. The harsh cold feeling and the sensitivity caused you to jump beneath him and gasp loudly, hand shooting out to grab at his helm, pulling at his antennae a little rough and drawing a gasp from him. He smirked a bit as his servo stayed at your breasts, switching between the two and running feathered circles across your nipples and pinching occasionally. His other servo moved to squeeze at your hip softly, lips moving back down your body and taking a different path than it had up.

 

At long last, his helm hovered above your center, smirking before blowing ever so softly on your clit, relishing in the way you squirmed under him. He slowly leaned down to press an open mouth kiss to your sensitive nub, which quickly turned into soft sucking. You jerked under him and he had to quickly place his servos on your knees to keep you from clamping your legs down on his helm. He continued to apply suction to your nub, glossa laving against the delicate core. He watched your reactions, almost fascinated, the way your body lurched and arched off the bed beneath you, the way your mouth hung open and you drooled just slightly. He loved the way you whined his name and the way you called out for him, unsure if you wanted more or less as the pleasure drove you absolutely crazy.

 

He moved away from your core with a barely audible pop, blowing again. After a moment, he moved his helm a bit further downward, pressing his mouth to your entrance and dipping his glossa into the taste of you, a taste he couldn't describe. It was sweet and delicate, the closest he could get to describing the taste was like a new drink he'd never had before, exotic and intoxicating. He pressed himself a little further into your wet center, pressing his glossa further into you to explore your inner most walls and get lost in your taste, scent, and the silk feeling of you against his metal plating.

 

He pulled back and ran his glossa over his lips to clean himself, pulling the last few pearls of your essence into his mouth, savoring the taste. His servo was soon covering your flesh, pressing a digit to your entrance and slowly pressing it forward, you jerked and moaned under him, hands latching onto his shoulders and nails digging into the harsh metal, gasping and crying out for more. You swore you were almost at your wit's end, going mad in all the pleasure he was delivering to you. Your body writhed, toes curling as pleasure washed over your body again as his digit curled inside you and brushed over sensitive nerves.

 

His servo began to pump the finger inside of you slowly, mouth moving over your nub again and sucking, a bit rougher than the first time his mouth had covered your core. He was encouraged to move his servo faster as you called out his name and your hand went to his antennae, tugging a bit. He could feel your inner walls begin to flutter against his digit and your clit pulse against his glossa. You were so close you could feel it, white hot in your core, arching your back off the bed beneath you and calling out to him, begging for more, begging for him to continue. A mantra of telling him not to stop and his name began to fall from your mouth like a prayer.

 

Rung jolted and sat bolt right in his berth, panting heavily and feeling his spike pressing painfully against his panel, panting heavily as he looked around his habsuite, as if you or someone else would have figured him out. He moved his servo to press to his helm carefully, looking down at himself in this shameful state. He let himself fall back, staring straight up at the ceiling as he thought about what he could possibly do to make this better, or to tell you about these feelings without scaring you away or worse, making you hate him. He couldn't possibly live with himself knowing that you hated him.  
  
**Whirl**  
He's got his claws above his helm, forced there by a pair of cuffs that are tied down to the berth. It was his idea, he wanted to be spread out, needy and wanting for you. That's what he'd said, really this ensured that his giant frame did no harm and that he didn't get too rough. He said it was because he got off on the lack of control, that was true, but the lack of control also protected you. He'd been so thorough that he'd even made it so his hips could not lift and his legs were held apart, firm and unmoving. He couldn't do anything but watch you over the rise of his chest. With his claws over his helm like this, he can't touch you, you have all the power here and you're using it the best way you know how.

 

You've pulled out toys, ones meant for your small body, pressing them to inner wiring that was so sensitive he keened with the vibration, toys that were large and meant for him, pressing into his valve, against his anterior node, and to his spike. You had control with a few remotes over all of them, every single one. The smaller ones were set to a soft vibration, steady and the remote long forgotten, you were fine leaving them just like that. The two pressed to his anterior node and the underside of his spike were on a medium setting and pulsing, shocking his systems and causing him to jerk a little every time they pulsed against his sensitive metal. The last one, which had been hard to maneuver due to its size, just a regular vibe, at a pulsating speed that started at the lowest setting and pulsed up to the highest, thrust into his valve and held there by your own body in the way. All of this was driving him crazy, he'd been expecting to not get off like he'd wanted, but you were doing so well.

 

Your lips pressed to the anterior node, moving the rather large bullet away so you could have full coverage over the large nub. You began to gently suck, feeling him jerk a bit underneath you, the restraints holding steady so he didn't buck into you. You smirked into him and slowly ran your tongue over the node, swirling around it slowly. You were doing your best to tease him and he knew it, it was driving him mad. He'd get you back sooner or later, but, for now, his processor was too hazy with lust and pleasure and he was held steadfast by his own restrictions.

 

He growled, almost feral, you'd never heard it before, as you moved away from his core and to his spike, slowly laving your tongue from the base to the tip, following a line of bio lights. He keened, loudly, you would have had to cover your ears if he didn't also come prepared for that, ear plugs shoved in place. You didn't have the will to stop yourself from smirking as you began to suck gently on the tip, the strange taste of copper and peppers hitting your tongue. You couldn't say this was something you were used to and he could see it in your face, chuckling. You could practically hear the shitty smirk in that laugh. You chose to retaliate, nipping at the underside of his spike slightly, feeling him fruitlessly jump underneath.

 

He was starting to feel dizzy, light headed and heavy, he wasn't used to coming so close like this, however, by Primus he was going to keep you around to experience again. He lifted his head with a vent that sounded much more desperate whine than a sigh. He warned you he was getting close and then almost cried out as you pulled away from him and turned the bullet and vibe off, the only things still going a pleasurable buzz against his wiring, but god dammit not enough. He wanted to scream, wanted to call you names, but he was seeing stars as he tried to vent and catch up to his dizzy processor and come back down to himself. How fucking dare, you.

 

He jerked up, gripping his berth in his claws so tightly he'd dented it and even pulled it apart slightly as he came up to sit. He looked around, huffing heavily and slightly steamed as his fans whirred so loud that it took up the silence and washed it away. He moved to stand on slightly shaky legs and growled at himself. Oh, of course, he'd choose just then to wake up, cause that had to be the best time to wake up. Little tease... This was her fault.

 

He opened the door to his habsuite and stumbled hazily into the halls, if you thought he wasn't going to get what he wanted, well you'd be crazier than he ever thought of being. He staggered down the hall toward where he knew your own suite was. He didn't worry about the few bots awake this late or early, wandering past him and looking at his state strangely. He was used to them looking at him as if he was completely insane, after all, he was. That didn't matter, however, you were just down the hall and his tight panel was telling him to just collect you and take you.  
  
**Megatron**  
His large hands are rough against your skin as they travel your body, slow and careful. He's been measured the entire time, scared of hurting you, scared of losing himself. You've been watching him through your eyelashes, lust hazing your vision. You trust him and you wished you could show him that, better than you ever had before. Hands moved into his hair, tugging at what you could grip. A grunt followed shortly thus after, deep red eyes turning to look at you, they were firm and piercing, like he could see right through you into your heart, your eyes were his window.

 

He'd refused to just use massdisplacement, afraid it would still be too much for you, so he was in his holomatter form, and even still he was scared he'd hurt you. He was huge, his hands practically engulfed your thigh when he moved your legs, breasts disappearing under them every time he ran the rough pads down your body. You were sure if he put his fingers around your waist they would touch with an inch of cross over. You were a little nervous the longer he drug this on.

 

He could tell you were getting nervous and moved back, sitting on his heels slightly. You shook your head before he could speak, leaning up and placing your hands gently on both his cheeks, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. As you slowly lean back, lips still pressed to his, he hardly has a choice but to follow you, leaning his body back over yours. Finally, resting between your legs again you move your fingers slowly down his bare chest and down to his pants, unbuttoning them with fumbling and slightly quivering hands. His hands were placed over yours, softly, engulfing them in warmth before moving them so he could pull his own pants off, tossing them aside with the rest of your clothing.

 

You were beginning to think maybe you should have made him keep his pants on, he was huge, and that was not the naive observation of a virgin, regardless of whether you were. He had to be at least 8 inches, maybe even more, with quite the girth, hard vein traveling up the underside. It was intimidating and caused you to shrink back just a bit, enough that he saw and moved to rub tender, firm, and soothing circles into your thighs. You knew he'd stop if you needed him to, or just altogether leave it alone, he wouldn't dare push you where you were unprepared to go. He smiled comfortingly as he moved to leisurely press kisses along your soft skin, even his lips rough against your sumptuous skin, occasionally, tongue darting out to get a taste of you. His hands traveled slowly down your stomach, then hooked under your thighs and pushed them up gently, dipping down to hover just above your core.  A slow smirk spread across his face, sending a lightning pool of heat through you, arching your back slightly off the berth below you. His hand moved so fast you didn't get time to be nervous, delving into the folds or you, pressing firmly into your clit and then starting to slowly circle around it. Your whole body seemed to jump as he moved his fingers, switching from slow circles to fast pumping across your clit, his other hand moved to brush fingers against your nipple softly, before pinching and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Slowly his body lowered down, his face dipping between your legs. Cool breath ghosted over your most sensitive area, not long after a hot mouth pressed to your core and you gasped, arching high as your legs came to firmly wrap around his broad shoulders.

 

There was so much going on, it was hard to take it all in, you were dizzy with the pleasure, like drunk and you were still desperate for more. You could tell you wouldn't last long with how buzzed you felt as he continued on, tongue pressing into you, practically drinking in what you had to offer him. You called out, causing him to look up at you with sex hazed eyes, deep like a sea, red like blood, and eating you from every angle. You gasped and moaned again as his tongue moved just a little faster, just a little more. He pulled away before you could, causing an obscene and desperate whine to rip from your throat and out into the open. If he had more control of himself currently, he probably wouldn't have smirked. However, hearing you keen like that and beg him not to stop saw him seeing primal need over conscious effort. He leaned over you, slowly, pulling you to him and pressing your butt into his hips. You could feel his girth press into your backside, it was intimidating, but you trusted him. You moved to wrap your arms around him...

 

He sat up with a gasp, enough force to almost fling himself from the berth. Wilde optics looked around the room, he was alone? He took deep vents, slowing himself down and calming himself. What in the frag was that? He... Why? He couldn't have actually dreamt that, could he? His spike pressed to his panel told him otherwise, however. He groaned, loud and long, before falling back into the berth with a loud sound. This was bad.  
  
**Swerve**  
You're not sure he knows how to shut up, you really just don't think he can. It's endearing and hilarious listening to him switch between meaningless babbled sobbing and actual words. Endearing because he is absolutely astonishing when he sobs, his pleasure to you, begging for more without true words. It's hilarious because when begins to truly speak words, it has nothing to do with what you're currently doing together. No, he blathers about what he's going to do tomorrow or what he had to eat or just why he's so nervous. You'd not call him sexy, that was definitely not the correct word for Swerve, however, you did love him. You wouldn't stop just because he talked too much.

 

You pressed open mouthed kisses up his spike, leisurely taking your time as he continued to babble. He was so sensitive, sometimes you thought maybe you were hurting him. That thought was always quickly dashed with a loud whine should you pull away from him to check. Your simpered look made his thighs quake under your hands, causing you to press your thumbs just a little harder into the almost palpable metal. Mouth pressed softly to the tip you soon lowered your head and engulfed the head of his spike, barely applying suction as you slowly, torturously sank him into the depths of your mouth. While you remained eager, you did not engorge yourself, taking your time with him was the most amazing experience you'd had thus far.

 

Sobbing as you took the whole of him into your mouth, his servos quickly reaching for you and grabbing at your hair. Ignoring the sting in your scalp was easy enough as he began to moan about how good your mouth felt, how warm, how luscious. You didn't even know some of the words he was using, you doubted he did either, but damn if they didn't shoot straight down to your loins. He thrust up as delirium began to take place over the sense left in his processor and you gagged a bit, pulling back some. Apologizing as he looked downward at you with apprehension caused you to simply smirk as your eyes met his optics, quickly taking him back into your throat and hollowing out your cheeks, sucking hard. The feeling of drool sliding down your chin, the head of his spike against your throat, and the sting of the lack of air had you pulling back rather quickly, with a low gasp, you had never done that before.

 

Enthralled by your face as he watched you move back down, hovering over his length teasingly. He watched the way drool dribbled down your chin, the way your tongue drug carefully over your lips and then disappeared from his view, particularly enjoyed the insatiable desire that hid under your eyelashes and behind the deep color in your eyes. There was no warning, your lips back around him and his spike swallowed down your throat. He could swear he saw stars as he tossed his head back, banging it against the wall behind the berth, he didn't notice. Drowning in all consuming pleasure as he bucked his hips, forcing you to hold his hips down with both hands. The servo still in your hair pulled hard, you were sure he pulled a few strands out. Frankly, you kind of liked the twinge of pain.

 

Blubbering yet again, sometimes you heard words, mostly you just heard attempts smothered quickly by the cries tearing through his vocalizer. You could hear the static start to build in the back of it all, feeling proud that you were already so close to getting him there, you bobbed your head faster around his length. He was going crazy, thrashing underneath you, twisting his little body beautifully. You almost wished you could let his hips up, however that could prove to be a terrible idea and so you let it go. Even so, you could still try something else instead. Relaxing your throat, you moved to so your body hovered over him a little more and then took him as far down your throat as you could manage, swallowing around his length. For once, there was no noise and you worried for a moment until you looked up at him and saw his mouth hanging open in a silent moan, servos having moved from your head now gripping the sides of the berth, saliva drooling down his chin and neck as his optics fogged over. Such a beautiful sight he was, you almost wished you could tell, however you far preferred what you were currently doing.

 

Bobbing slowly over his lengthy, careful not to take too much or hurt your throat, this was just as unfamiliar to you as it surely was for him. Sucking proved to be a bad idea, quickly pulling your head away from him and coughing. Never again would you see him spring up that fast, pressing a hand to your back, worried expression taking over his face, replacing the beauty that it was before. You were just about to reassure him that you were perfectly fine.

 

Jumping and quickly looking around, he realized he was alone. With a groan, Swerve pressed the heels of his servos to his helm and turned over to curl into a ball. Just what in the frag was he thinking about his friend? He could never, ever forgive himself.  
  
**Ultra** **Magnus**  
Never in your most raunchy and vulgar dreams would you have anticipated Ultra Magnus to be into any of what he was doing to you right in this marvelous moment. Pressed together, you legs straddling one of his while his other is slung haphazardly over your shoulder. Moving your hips nearly in datum with his own as you rut into each other, slow with no intention to pick up any speed. He's panting underneath you, eyes always either fixated on you or the corners of the corridors around you. His black hair is splayed around him, sometimes falling into his face only for it to be moved by a gentle movement of your hand. He's beautiful like this, he's always beautiful.

 

Eyes flit up to meet your own and you smile as the soft ambiance around you seems to settle further. After a pause, you leaned over to capture his soft lips in you own, an exquisite, blistering, yet still, deliberate and measured. Somehow, even in the middle of a hall like this, the two of you felt like you had all the time. Breaking this kiss with a low moan Magnus manages a strangled plea for you to move your hips faster, harder. You look down at him in amusement as your hips lunge forward, acknowledging his pleas.

 

Finding yourself caught up in the display before you, Magnus' holoform clawing at the metal of the floor beneath him, a layer of glistening sweat across his skin, hair sticking to his face, mouth hanging open as euphoria took hold of his mind. His eyes were consuming and laden with lust, hazy and unfocused. Still leaning over him you began to nonchalantly press kisses to his fervent skin. However, your mind takes you back to the juncture in time which brought you here.

 

He's nervous as he speaks to you, shifting foot to foot. Having already taken on his holoform made you a bit skeptical, however, you were still willing to hear him out. When you comprehend his words and then take the time to believe them, he's already turning away from you, convinced that you are entirely uninterested. Stopping him from walking away quickly with a hand on his arm, you smile. You explain that you're going to need a bit more information on this proposed escapade and he affirms. Taking a long moment to explain that he was to frag you in the hallway, of which he knows will be deserted for the next four or five cycles, and will be using the form he is. Telling you safewords and escape routes and even the small silent alarm he has in places down the hall and the connecting hall as well that will alert him should someone be coming. He can see you're interested and you can see that your interest excites him. You agreed.

 

Finally, you're brought from your frivolous thinking by a hand clawing at your thigh, causing you to bite down impetuously at his clavicle. His own thighs jump and he throws a heated glare at the agony you'd caused him, you simply return his look with a jovial smile. You are, of course, aware of his exacerbation as he lets himself relax back onto the floor, however, you aren't troubled. Rasping out a word you don't understand his hands grip your thighs a little bit hard. You look up at him curiously and are almost overtaken with carnal desire those heated eyes are looking at you with. He's close, you aren't sure how you know, but you are suddenly completely aware of his closing completion.

 

Bucking your hips into his a little harder you're suddenly acutely aware of the dampness seeping under your thigh and pooling underneath Magnus' backside. Feeling almost hedonistic you lean forward and all but swallow a pert nipple into your mouth, sucking roughly, switching between laving your tongue along the nub and nipping softly. Turning him into a ravishing mess of sobs and carnal desires. You swear you can feel the swell of the heat of his stomach between your own legs, bearing down just a little harder. A moment more and your vision blossoms into white as you clutch at his thigh on your shoulder, as if it is your only hope of salvation in the sea of unimaginable desire. As you're coming undone, so too is he. The hands on your thighs mauling the ample flesh as his back arched completely off the floor, mouth hanging open in a silent sob of his ecstasy. Slowly, almost agonizing, you fall back down from your high, leaning of Magnus as you pant heavily above him, feeling the fanning of his own breath across your face.

 

You open your eyes, unawares you had ever closed them in the first place. Magnus is staring at you, his eyes captivating you as they seem to peer straight into you. He smiles and moves to speak to you, to inform you of your beauty and your need to get cleaned up and move, immediately.

 

Throwing himself up in his berth he almost shouts the rules he knows he's just broke, what kind of criminal he's become. However, instead, he looks around costively, almost petrified of what he might fight if he continued on. Finding himself satisfied that he is, in fact, unaccompanied he relaxes, if only a bit. What was he allowing himself to become?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female reader by the name of Chantelle has been in love with her friend, Bumblebee, for a long time. She doesn't know he feels the same. After being dropped away from a battle Chantelle is kidnapped and tortured. It's only after this Bee sees fit to tell her his feelings.

"Chantelle, be careful!" I heard the familiar sound of beeping and turned back just in time to be scooped up into a gunmetal grey hand. I couldn't see anything as the form rolled out of the way of an attack that surely would have been my end. Sliding to a stop he opened his servos to look down into his hands at me, relaxing when he saw my body was intact. He took only a moment more before he deposited me behind a building and ran to help the others in the intense battle.

I had done this with them so many times before, caught in the crosshairs, running headlong with them, an accident. So many different ways I had been miraculously caught in one of their deadly battles, never once had the bright yellow Camaro ever allowed a scratch to my body. The way he cared so deeply was almost too cute for me to even begin to handle.

As the harsh battle began to draw to a close, the Decepticons retreating away to come back again for another loss, he came to find me, right where he'd left me. He beeped a time to go as he transformed and I slid into his passenger seat, door closing behind me. He hit the gas, tires screeching as he took off, hitting 100 in a matter of moments and getting the both of us the hell out of there.

Driving with Bumblebee was never boring, radio stations changing for sentences and the beeping I could understand, animated conversations about the battles, my work, God I loved him. Good thing my burning cheeks could easily be blamed on the excitement of hitting speeds of up to 140. That was Bee for me though, ever the racer. Lurching to the side as his wheels screeched on the pavement, stopping parallel and perfect to the curb. His door popped open so I could pull myself from the passenger side, both of us waiting for the others before we set foot in the warehouse.

As soon as everyone was out of view and sure they would not be spotted they transformed and the warehouse lit with movement as they got straight to what they needed to be doing, all for the U.S. government, after all. Bee, however, looked at you, within seconds there was a tall male standing in front of you, dark sepia skin, bright blue eyes that screamed against his dark skin, black hair with that ever-present light blonde setting atop it. He was just as gorgeous as his metal counterpart, tall, lean, muscles pulling his white shirt tight across his skin. I could feel my mouth go wet with the thought of his body as I forced my eyes to his, no need to gawk. I was glad he couldn't hear my heart skip a beat as he smiled down at me and waved for me to come with him.

Following at his side I listened as he spoke, "You should be more careful, Chantelle. The last thing I'd want is to see you get hurt, or worse." He said, face worried as he spoke. Once he finished speaking he turned his worried expression to me, I quickly averted my own eyes, I felt guilty for making him worry about me like that, he shouldn't worry about me.

Quickly I shook my head and moved to gently punch his shoulder, him chuckling lightly as I spoke, "Don't worry about me, you know I can handle myself just fine." I laughed as I spoke, turning to look to the floor, It was so cute, how much he worried about me. I wondered idly if he knew that I worried about him just as much? Looking at him in the corner of my eye I was sure he had no idea. Finally, I looked at him fully with a wide smile as he turned at the same time, "You know we've been friends for almost two years." I wasn't entirely sure why I had decided to say something like that. Feeling my face heat up I turned away quickly, how embarrassing was I? I didn't get long to wallow in my embarrassment as Bumblebee spoke, excitedly.

"Two years, really?" He turned to me, eyes alight with a childlike joy I'd come to expect from him. I smiled and nodded and he continued speaking, "Two years... Damn. It's... what's that human term you guys use? Flown! It's flown by!" Coming to a stop he faced you fully and placed his broad hands on your shoulders, "We should, like... Do something! Anniversaries of friendships are taken very seriously on Cybertron so I'd like to treat it the same with you and me! Y'know... If ya don't mind." He rubbed the back of his neck with a faint blush dusting across his dark cheeks.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, Bumblebee. I would adore being part of your traditions as long as you want me." I explained, laughing softly as his face lit up the more I spoke. Gasping softly as he took my hand in his, his eyes bearing down into my own as he spoke again, "good I can't wait! We'll celebrate tomorrow!" I nodded quickly and was glad when he ran off to plan our little friendship celebration.

Sighing out a soft breath I leaned over against the couch and place my face in my hands. I was sure my ears must be bright red, God he was just too cute.

Waiting was agonizing, waiting for the morning, waiting for lunch, waiting, waiting, waiting. I was so restless the whole day, waiting for this wonderful friendship date he had promised me just the day before. A whole day with just the two of us! I couldn't help but be excited about the whole idea. Getting to spend an entire day with that dark, gorgeous man. The amazing man I had dared myself to love, I could call it a mistake, simply because there was no fathomable way the Cybertronian returned my deep feelings. However, it was not a mistake. At least I could have him in my life as a friend, that was enough.

Finally, the knock upon my door sent me flying down my stairs and jerking the door open to revel in the sight of Bee dressed in a soft yellow, almost cream colored button down, khaki pants, and boots. He was dressed much nicer than usual, not even a t-shirt! I giggled softly as he held his hand out to me, taking it so he could lead me to his vehicle mode. He opened the door for me and shut it once I was inside, going around so that he would be able to pretend to drive.

"So, what are we doing?" I finally asked, looking over at him, he did the same, meeting my eyes. Just seeing his face told me what he was about to say, I wouldn't know anytime soon.

Shaking his head, he spoke, "Nope. You'll just have to wait and see!" If he hadn't sounded so bright as he spoke, I'd have probably been a bit irked about not being able to know our plans for the day. I let it go as he laughed and poked my cheek, "Don't pout, you'll love it, swear."

With that, the radio swam through stations before stopping on a rock station, one of his favorites when he wasn't using the thing to speak. Chatting idly as he took me to... Well... Wherever he was taking me. For once he was driving the posted speed limit, surely because he didn't need to be anywhere at the speed of sound this time. I looked out the window, watching the scenery zoom past us as we continued our conversation. When I noticed we were pulling into a parking lot I looked forward and lurching in my seat, ignoring the belt catching into my shoulder, likely Bee worried he'd caused me to lurch, placing my hands on the dash. I was alight with excitement as I saw where we were.

"An arcade?" I asked, excitedly as he pulled into a spot, looking over to his grinning holoform as it nodded. When his engine went quiet, as quiet as it could, I pulled myself from the vehicle and came around to meet him at the hood, "Bee you shouldn't have!" Shaking his head, he laughed and with a hand on the small of my back lead me to the entrance.

"It's not about having to, I wanted to. This whole day, as long as nothing goes wrong," said grudgingly but hopeful, "is for us." He said as we stopped in front of the counter. He paid, most likely with money he had asked for from his work with the government, and we were handed a token card apiece. I thanked him as I took it and we went out onto the floor with a maze of games, I was practically giddy as I made my way around, looking at all the games. At some point, Bee had stopped and I had left him behind, looking around and finding him out of my sight. I smiled and decided we could meet back at the ticket counter to look for prizes.

After a while, I finally found a game that looked interesting. They had the Walking Dead Arcade game! Quickly I slid into one of the seats, idly wishing Bee were in the one next to me and slid my token card so I could play the game. As the screen switched to let me choose a mode I grabbed the control and chose. Grinning I settled more firmly into my seat and prepared myself for the onslaught of zombies to come. As the game started someone entered with me and just when I was about to tell them it was occupied Bumblebee's grinning face came into view.

"Not exactly my type of game, but it sure looks like fun if I can share it with you." At his words, we both blushed, sure because he realized how it sounded. He quickly cleared his throat and paid his way in as player 2.

Laughing as we both hotly tried to either mess the other up, distract the other, or caught yourselves unable to reload. I couldn't remember the last time I had this much fun at the arcade, even if they had this game. Sometimes, I would jump, a bit caught off guard by the movement of the camera, though mostly I was a fury of slinging the bar back to reload and keeping my finger at the trigger at all times. Even despite our little game of trying to ruin each other, I was too good a shot at this game and Bee was failing miserably. I almost felt bad for the poor guy. Finally, we stopped, running low on our tokens. I bumped his shoulder and he grinned before we both scooted out of the game to give others their chance. He joined me on the other side of the machine and nodded forward a bit, "We should do DDR together."

"I suck at that game," I said with a laugh. He shrugged and took my hand, leading me to the dread game that was sure to make every single person that played look like a complete fool. Sighing I joined him on the platform and we both wiped our cards at the same time and then scrolled through, each choosing a different song. Taking a breath and shaking my hands a bit, I just prayed I didn't embarrass myself too much in front of him. However, as the game started I could feel that that was just not going to work in my favor. As the music started, so too did the confusing whirl of arrows up the screen and I was forced into a flurry of movements I didn't understand and couldn't keep up with. I knew from the laughing beside me I looked as ridiculous as I felt and I was ready to quit and just forget I ever even tried. However, when I looked at him the feeling disappeared almost entirely, replaced with amusement, he was just as awful as I was. His sloppy movements were almost too much to handle, he may be brilliant on the battlefield, but he was an oaf on the dance floor. The way he threw his arms out to make sure he didn't trip as his feet wound together and very nearly sent him crashing into the console in front of him, the heavy boots loud on the plastic... Well, we could be oafs together. And with that, I picked up where I had left off and joined him in our own little uncoordinated dance of people with two left feet.

As the song ended we moved away, panting heavily and laughing, "You were awful!" "Me?! You almost headbutted the game!" "Well, at least I didn't miss every single arrow!" There was emphasis on every single. "Shut up." I shoved him and we both laughed as we moved away from the machine and over to a calmer game to cool off with, choosing a game where all we had to do was push a button at the right time. As we each took turns we conversed idly about what we had done once we had parted ways yesterday. Of course, it was nothing exciting or extraordinary, just conversation. A moment longer and we were out of tokens and headed for the prize room, neither of us having many tickets. We chose to simply get a few little times and headed out of the arcade laughing.

As we climbed into his vehicle mode he began talking, "I wasn't exactly sure where to take you next, or I wasn't sure if what I planned was a good idea, but there's a comic club playing Warcraft, the movie, and I thought you might like to join. The flyer they stuck on my windshield said it was free and public with snacks." He said as he dug the flyer out from under his seat and handed it to me. I skimmed it over while nodding excitedly, that would be perfect.

He grinned and the car rumbled back to sounding like a vehicle and he pulled out of the parking lot and turned to head for the club he'd spoken of. We were so close, almost there, it would remain bitter on my brain as the comm rang and he was forced to do a drastic u-turn, holoform going a bit static and then disappearing as his gas pedal hit the floor and we were flying through traffic faster than a car should. I clung to the seat a bit, it was never a comfortable thing to go this fast, even if I knew he would never allow harm to me.

Screeching to a halt he popped my door open and I quickly exited. We weren't close to the ferocious battle, even so, I could hear the harsh sounds, however far they might be. Once I was out of the car the door slammed behind me and I watched the tail-end of the Camaro speed away. He was always so worried about me, never bringing me too close unless, of course, he had no other choice. If I was put in danger, he was directly by my side, covering me, keeping me safe. Even though I was little more than a human, I did what I could to return the favor, even taking pages from one Sam Witwicky. Sighing I turned to walk back toward town, I hardly had much another choice, this battle sounding far too dangerous, even if Bee covered me. Screeching I jumped back, tripping over my own feet and landing with a rough thud on the dirt under me. Starring upwards in fear I knew then I didn't have a chance, a huge metal, hand encasing me and throwing me up to capture me inside its secondary mode and taking me far away from where I belonged, ignoring my screams.

Apparently, at some point, I had blacked out, awakening again in a cage to the sound of loud voices around me. I was too dazed to truly make out what they were speaking of, however, I was sure it was me. As I groaned and turned my head to blearily look around the voices stilled and I was sure I could feel I was being watched. Finally, I looked up and came to face a terrifying face of teeth and what looked like pincers, red eyes baring down into my soul. I took a deep breath, trying to keep from gasping in the sudden fear that struck my body cold. The smirk that spread slowly across his face, sinister, cruel, and dangerous stole the warmth from your very veins.

"You're awake, little pet." The gravel of the voice caused my body to convulse in a pained and fearful shiver to which he clearly took great pleasure as the smirk only grew. "I'm so glad you could join us today at our little base. As it means quite a lot to me, absolutely humbling to have the honorable pet joining us. Truth be told I have quite the plans for you," the longer he spoke the colder I felt, "plans to make you talk and tell me all you know about those foolish Autobots... I have many colorful ways to make you talk, rest assured." He nodded down at me with an almost gentle smile, it was sick. "Now... Shall we get started?"

I hardly had time to scream as he descended on me, metal hand pinching my arm ever so delicately like someone would a lily. That is until he simply flicked his wrist and a rush of burning ringing met my ears almost simultaneous with the consequential squelching crack of my arm being twisted into a comminuted spiral fracture. My mouth was open to scream, I could feel this much, but nothing dared to come forth, eyes wide and drawing blank with this pain. My tear ducts wouldn't even produce tears for how harshly the pain fell upon me. Going slightly limp in his now firm grip as the pain washed over my body, eyes blurring the scenery around me to blobs. When he started laughing my head slowly lifted to turn blank eyes to him, I wasn't going to break that easy. I spit in his direction defiantly, he only laughed harder.

He placed me down on a slab and tiny bots made sure to hook me tightly so I could do little more than twist myself around, not that I had the energy to currently try. Frankly, I didn't have the will to test how much movement my arm could take, the pain a little further in my mind as adrenaline took a hold of my brain. The giant mech stepped the half step it took as the slab raised to his level, free to do as he pleased now. I quickly closed my eyes as his claws gently touched my stomach and then pressed down with just enough delicate pressure to push into my skin and cause a small gush of blood and a pained groan. As he pulled away he was sure to flick his hand just so and claw up my stomach. I hoped to pass out soon, die of shock, perhaps he would misjudge his pressure and slice right through me, I just wanted this to be over and we had barely even started... He hardly needed to know.

I felt myself grit my teeth more than I actually did it of my own accord, my body feeling less and less like my own. His claws continued to make deep and shallow cuts along my skin. Just as I was feeling myself slip away from my body he managed to pull me back by slamming his hand on the wall beside him, keeping me present. Damn him. His smile returned, dark and cold, as he leaned my slab further forward so my back slid forward off of it and the only thing keeping me from falling to my death were the straps, I hoped they'd break. I heard something scrape as it was pushed in front of me, looking down I was faced with a tub of water. "What? Are you going to bathe me?" I asked, nastily, lips curling up in a scowl. I should have known better.

"Oh, you are quite the little fool, no wonder the Autobots favor you so." He spat and then my head was in the water, being held down by his firm metal claws in my hair. Just as I was beginning to feel like I very well may drown I was drug back from the water, gasping desperately for air for only a second before my head was dunked back under. This continued on for what felt like hours before he finally pulled my head back and let go of my hair, looking at me with a cruel expectancy. A look I ignored with an undignified indignance.

Finally, it seemed he had had quite enough of me, forcing my slab to lay level with the floor, my shoulders pushing and pulling awkwardly at the same time until a loud popping cracking resounding in my already ringing ears, dislocated. I couldn't see what he was doing, but I felt it the moment he did it, smashing both my legs under his closed fist, just as before I couldn't even force a scream from my dry throat. Before my jaw even slacked closed I was slumping forward, world going dark at the edges before fading completely.

Vaguely in my pitch-black world I heard shouting, metal clanging painfully, then there was silence again. I could hear the rushing of wheels and for a moment there was a flash of white and perhaps a face I recognized, then there was black silence again, give for a tiny whisper of someone telling me they loved me. I thought I smiled.

Coming into consciousness again was almost painful, the sound of a steady machine beeping, ringing horribly in my ears, the feeling of the blankets across my body almost too heavy, and when I opened my eyes I was forced to quickly close them again for the blinding white of hospital lights. I heard them click off and slowly opened to a softer shade, much easier to handle. Slowly I looked around and my eyes landed on the handsome, tawny skin, but I could not bring myself to smile as his concerned and scared face took over my sight.

"What happened?" I already know, I shouldn't have asked, even if I didn't remember I didn't wanna know. He only shook his head and placed a hand on my head, he didn't want to tell me, didn't want to talk about it. I didn't blame him.

"Listen... I... I almost lost you... I should have stayed with you, I shouldn't have left you like I did. God, Chantelle I'm so sorry." He was crying as he looked down at me, I could feel myself tearing up as well. He continued, "I... Frag I love you Chantelle. I should have told you sooner. I'm so sorry." Quickly I shook my head, he didn't have to apologize to me, he saved me, he kept me safe, he... Oh god, he loved me. This time I cried because I was so happy, I couldn't believe it.

"Bumblebee," I rasped softly, taking his hand gently in the one not cast, "I love you too... So much." He smiled and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead, I was practically giddy.

It was months before I was finally released from that damn hospital, so many tests, so many people coming to see me, so many questions. I was almost driven mad with both boredom and stagnant people. I was so happy to get out, especially since they wouldn't let me leave until my casts were off and they were sure I could walk semi-normally. Of course, I'd never quite walk the same and I was given a wheelchair, thank you insurance, for the days I would be incapable of walking. However, for now, I could revel in the warm sun and freedom. I rushed as gently and slowly as I could to the Camaro I hadn't expected to be waiting for me.

Sliding into the passenger seat I looked over to the man with skin that reminded me of a Hazel Fay flower and eyes as blue as the ocean you'd only seen in photos. I smiled as he did as well, "Take me somewhere open, Bee, please... I need to feel free." I said excitedly as he agreed and hit the grass, heading out of the city and to the middle of absolutely nowhere, a field before me of flowing wheat. I pushed myself from the car and took off running before he'd even come to a full stop. Quickly thus after he followed after me, laughing. I'd have loved to run with him longer, but legs burned and I stopped, sitting down into the wheat. No sooner had I sat down than he had me laying down, leaning over me with a gentle smile.

"I love you." His voice was soft as he leaned down just before his lips met my own in a passionate display of affection. Normally I wouldn't dare to do this kind of thing so openly, but right now I was too exhilarated and open to care. It's not like anyone would find us out here anyway. As his lips moved from my lips to my neck my hands moved up, one to his hair, pulling lightly on what I could grip and the other to his shoulder. He smiled gently and pushed his hands up my shirt before pulling it over my head and tossing it just slightly to the side, easy to find later. I was quick to return the favor, tossing his shirt on top of my own. Oh God, he was gorgeous, muscles stretching skin that remind me of copper pennies, brown with deep, jeweled red undertones, clavicle dipping almost teasingly, neck muscles just taught enough to be sexy. Finally, my eyes rested against his own sapphire ones and I smiled softly, beckoning him back to me, pressing our bodies together.

In a moment of heat, of which I hardly recall, we tore at each other's clothes with carnal desire, ridding ourselves of these barriers that kept us apart. However, with the tempestuous desire reined in I was suddenly, keenly embarrassed, covering my naked body self-consciously. He didn't let that last a moment as he gently pulled my arms away by the wrists so he could drink in the way my body looked laid against the golden wheat around us. I ignored the heat rising in my face. He smiled and leaned down slowly before he disappeared from my sight into the crook of my neck, pressing flushed kisses along my skin, slowly descending down my body. Carefully, he made his way up my breast and took a nipple teasingly into his mouth, sucking gently as I keened softly, arching my back. Smirking, he moved his hand to my other breast and slowly rolled the nipple between his fingers, pulling a moan from my throat. He didn't linger on my breasts long, diving further down my body his lips made their way down my stomach to my pelvis. I resisted the urge to push him away, my embarrassment almost winning out, as he pulled my legs over his shoulders and his mouth moved to press a kiss to my clit. I gasped loudly and arched up from the earth below me as he began a slow exploration  of my inner folds, taking his time in a map of my core. He was driving me absolutely mad. I cried out and pulled at his hair hard, causing him to yelp and pull away, looking at me with a mix of frustration and confusion.

"I've wanted to do this too long for you to take your sweet time, Bee. Please, just fuck me." I begged, looking at him both lustfully and earnestly. After a moment's hesitation, he nodded and moved forward so he could pull me to rest in his lap, pressing in softly. He set a slow and steady pace, thrusting with no particular urgency, I allowed him for now. However, it wasn't long before I demanded faster, harder, please. And soon we were toppling over an edge we hadn't seen coming, washing us so harshly we collapsed into the earth below. No more words, we had it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry this ending seems so rushed, I was running low on words!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first commission I've done so far and, arguably, some of my better writing.


End file.
